You Found Me
by Hannie-May
Summary: The Family are left baffled when the foundation of who they are is struck down with a mysterious illness. And what does a girl called jess have to do with it? What are the Volturi Up to now? Will the Family Survive this time?
1. Carlisle was suddenly still

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights to characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_Summary: This is my first Twilight Saga Fanfic, I have written others and haven't written a full fic in a while, so please be nice =]. The Family are left distraught and baffled when the foundation of who they are is struck down with a mysterious illness, which threatens his "life". This chapter is from Bellas POV._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wasn't very much surprised to see Esme and Carlisle appear in the morning, keeping up the human image. Carlisle of course insisted that we all be "human" at every and anytime, well where our clothing was concerned at least. So that murky Sunday morning, nothing was really much different, everyone in the household was not allowed, or was advised not, to be in normal dress before 9am unless they were going out. Nobody seemed to mind much, we were all normally out early in the morning anyway, if we were actually in the house to begin with. Infact the only ones who bothered to keep to this strictly and religiously were Carlisle and Esme, and it was no different that day. The house was empty apart from me, Carlisle and Esme.

The two loves of my life, my husband and my daughter, were down at La Push seeing Jacob, Rosalie and Emmet had gone down with them, partially because Rosalie was very protective over her niece. Jasper and Alice had gone to Port Angeles to buy yet more clothes. I sniggered. It was Jaspers turn to be Pack Mule and fashion victim of the month. Edward normally spent a while down at La Push now, more protective over our daughter than anything, but at the same time, friendly with Jacob. We had been through so much together, and we owed him. The four would be down there for most of the day, well until Nessie became tired. So I was alone in a sense, and I didn't really know what to do.

I wandered from the kitchen where Esme stood fussing over a large beautiful pot plant that sat in front of the window, to the living room where Carlisle stood by the bay windows reading one of the many books he held in his own personal library, that was probably bigger, in total, than Forks Library. The pair had changed from PJs to slacks since the family's departure to the "wolves". Carlisle walked over to the plush white couch, and with his book, he layed out. Facing me but showing no interest in what I was doing, and more in his book. Human behaviour had become first nature to us, Carlisle and Esme especially, anyone would assume they were human, despite their pale snow skin of course and same coloured eyes.

I sat on the chair closest to the large plasma TV, picking up the remote, of course TV bored me, but there was no urge to do anything else. My eyes flicked to Carlisle still reading his book, by the looks of it, a new medical journal. My eyes ran along his body. He always looked so youthful when he wasn't dressed smart, he didn't have the need to look older when he was at home. His normally combed back blond hair hung loosely over his angelic face. He had a loose white t-shirt and navy blue sweat pants on. He somehow managed to look as amazing as ever, untidy and smart at the same time. He placed his book on the floor and looked over to the door; we both had heard Esmes approach. She too had the same effect, matching his untidy perfection. She walked into the room, her hair back in a loose ponytail, a white camisole top and baby blue sweats on. I watched Carlisles eyes trace her figure, he smirked teasingly, and she did much the same. She danced over to him and lay with him, between his body and the back of the sofa; nestling into his chest. A hand lay intertwined with the others hand upon Carlisles chest, the others lay lightly touching across his stomach.

Carlisle looked down at his wife, if it were possible I'd say Esme was asleep, her head resting on his collar bone. His head resting lightly on her head. I watched him study the different shades of caramel in her hair; he smirked and looked over at me. I darted my eyes to the TV where SpongeBob Squarepants played. I'd always enjoyed it, though it made no sense what so ever and Carlisle had obviously made the same connection as I saw him smirk in the corner of my eye. Either that or he had seen the obvious interest in I had in him and Esme. It was sometimes hard to remember that my father- in-law was only a few years older than me, but his persona was that of on older person, much like my mother-in-law.

I watched them sneakily, slightly proud of how sly I had become. Esme shuffled closer to him leaving little if any space between his and her own body. She played with his shirt, rolling the material between her fingers, watching it like she'd only just realised she was able to do it. He smiled down at her. His face illuminated by the love he had for her, much like, if not stronger than, the love I held for Edward and the love he held for me, and that was saying something. He traced a circle on her stomach, smirking still; he knew I was watching them. I decided to give them a little less invasion and turned my full attention towards the TV. Right then the phone rang. I looked over to the two, but Esme was already on her feet. She picked the phone up on the fifth ring, again purely for human purposes and walked off into the kitchen on the wireless handset. I would have listened to her chiming voice and she greeted Alice, but my attention suddenly turned to Carlisle. He had been sat facing me moments before, now he sat facing the wall in front of us.

Straight. Not moving. His normally smiling lips, pressed into a hard straight line. He ran his hands through his ruffled hair, pressing it back from his face. He lent forward, cupping his head in his pale hands. And rubbing his temples he stood. He looked at me slightly confused, his eyes danced around the room, he swayed slightly, and to the untrained eye it would have been unnoticeable. To me it was distressing. Panic rose in me. I had no idea what was going on. If he was simply moving or if it was somethign more. Esme walked back into the room smiling with slightly worried eyes.

"That was Alice...she wanted to know if you were ok?" She chimed looking to her husband. "Carlisle?....Darling?" I watched her smile disappear. Carlisle didn't move from my gaze keeping his eyes locked on mine. I shot a look at Esme and we both jumped at him as he fell to the floor. Esme scooped him into her arms telling him, and probably herself, that everything was ok. Carlisle shook in her arms, his eyes turning a misty grey and deep red. Curdling like milk and orange juice. He clenched his jaw gripping Esmes hand. He smiled weakly at her, his breathing fast, almost panting. He was screwing his face up, shutting his eyes and grinded his teeth in agony.

"I can't feel my legs" he forced through gritted teeth, almost laughing at the thought as he looked up into her eyes. I sat horrified. Alice had seen this. She'd rung to tell us. But she couldn't do much else, she was at least an hour way, even at our speed, I ran to ring Edward. As I dialled the phone, I watched Esme. So much love, for so much heart ache. She rocked back and forward glancing at me, her face panic stricken but her expression was approval, Edward was our best option, he could hear what Carlisle was thinking, he could tell us what was wrong without causing Carlisle more pain, maybe this would be worse though, hearing his mind roll over the same cry of agony.

I knew Carlisle was doing exactly what I was doing when Edward changed me. Hiding. Esme cuddled Carlisle into her as he laid with his back to her, on her knees, his head in her lap. She kissed him on the forehead. Lingering. Closing her eyes. She was blocking out the image of her husband who shook vigorously in her grip, his muscles on the verge of convulsing. He held on to her as he wriggled in pain, keeping his changing eyes closed to ease the obvious torment he was putting his wife through. I admired him for this. In his moment of pain, he was more concerned with calming his beloved wife. He was ignoring the obvious shooting pain in his head despite his free hand gripping his forehead, as he tried to ease Esmes tense body. He grunted, clenching his jaw even more than he already was which seemed impossible, kicking out his legs trying to get rid of the sting of his pain.

Esme whimpered as she darted her eyes over to me pleadingly. Edward still wasn't answering. I hoped dearly that he was on his way, and that he was too determined to get home to bother answering his phone. I ran back to Esmes side and held her free hand. Squeezing it as reassuringly as I possibly could. A thousand thoughts danced in my mind. I wondered if someone was attacking him. Like Jane had tried to do months previous. I pushed my shield out. Surrounding his still convulsing body. Nothing. He still rolled in pain. His fingers scratching into the wooden floorboards. Esme looked at me again, her face tear stained and distraught. She bit her lip, rolling her tear pooled eyes away from the sight that lay below her, trying to keep her eyes off Carlisle, but at the same time doing her best to restrain his violent movements. Something was taking over his body, and we had no idea what.

"Don't do it Carlisle!" Edward shouted as he burst through the door. His voice assertive yet full of panic. "Fight it...Don't you dare give in dad!"

"Carlisle do what he said" Esme said, her voice strained and full of heart ache. We had no idea what Edward knew; only it was something so bad that Edward called him Dad. "Don't leave me, I love you my darling..." The scene before me seemed to freeze. Carlisle was suddenly still...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Tell me what you think, its my fist Twilight Fanfic...hope its not been done before, if it has im really sorry i havent had a chance to look at the whole site yet =S_

_xxxx_


	2. I Love You

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights to characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_Summary: This is my first Twilight Saga Fanfic, I have written others and haven't written a full fic in a while, so please be nice =]. The Family are left distraught and baffled when the foundation of who they are is struck down with a mysterious illness, which threatens his "life". This chapter is from Esmes POV and is shorter than the first._

_=] hope its okay =]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carlisles strong hand fell limp in mine. I couldn't help myself anymore. I whimpered uncontrollably. How did you tell if a vampire was dead? We don't need to breath; we don't have a pulse...what would we do? I felt my heart rip in two. My darling husband could lay dead before me, and I wouldn't know. I shuddered at the thought, though it seemed impossible, a chill ran down my spine. Edward knelt down beside me, placing his hand tentatively on my shoulder as not to alarm me. Bella caught Edwards concern and need to comfort and she sat the other side of me, putting her arm round my waist, pulling me into a sideward's embrace.

"Esme...He's not dead, he's in a subconscious state, I can hear him. "Edward grimaced. Obviously some of Carlisles thoughts weren't purely speech " He can hear you,"

Edwards's word ran though my body like a pill for a migraine, easing the pain as moments ticked on. I looked down at Carlisles emotionless face. Nothing. I could see nothing in his expression. I pressed his hair off his face, combing it back with my fingers, moulding it like he always had. I smiled slightly. _I hadn't lost him_. I kissed his forehead. Closing my eyes, breathing in his prominent sweet, satisfying, honey and lavender scent. It _wasn't right though. It was there, but it was as if it was dilated_. Weak. Like him. My smile disappeared and stretched out into a small frown. Before I could even think it, Edward scooped Carlisle up into his firm grip and carried him up the stairs and into my room. I followed him up the flight of stairs. Bella held my hand tightly as we followed, comforting me and, in the same way I assumed, comforting herself, like a small child gripping her mother's hand. Edward laid him out in the centre of the bed then walked to Bella's side, wrapping one of his arms round her tiny waist. I walked over to Carlisles side, caution flowed through my body._ Nothing about any of this is right._

" I know Esme" Edward replied his voice strained. "The only thing we can do is hope...and fight with him"

I watched Edward embrace Bella, before she walked off downstairs making the shape of a phone with her hand as she left. Smiling nervously. _She was right to ring the others though. Even if it meant Rosalie and Emmet stayed with Nessie. Alice saw it coming and would already be on her way._

"What do you mean Alice saw it coming?" Edward asked.

"She rang just before..."I swallowed. "and asked if Carlisle was ok, and I told her he was perfectly fine, then she hung up on me, she must have known that..."I walked over to Carlisles side and sat on the bed next to him. I ran my finger along his lips before placing my hand on his cheek. It shot back, like it had been repelled. but in reality.. _he was so cold, he couldnt be cold...it was like touching, if i could remember, ice on a cold winter morning, after leaving the warmth of a blanket and a living room fire._I looked at Edward, i could only guess my expression mimicked his. Concern and confusion. _I hope alice can see whats going to happen. _

"So do i" Edward replied.

What seemed like hours later, but in reality was a few minutes. Bella, Alice and Jasper burst through the door. Alice paced the room holding her head. Bella joined me and took my hand, watching Jasper stumble over what he should do considering his wife's frantic state, and he dare not play with any-ones emotions.

"Erg!" She finally exclaimed with teary eyes. Jasper ran to her side holding her in a close embrace, rubbing her back. " Whats going on I cant see anything! All i can see is Emmet coming home and Rosalie coming home later with Nessie. That's It"

"So you dont know whats going to happen with..." I lump came to my throat. Bellas hand tighten round mine. I let go and climbed onto the bed next to him. I laid next to him, perched on my elbow, his head next to it. I looked down to him, holding his hand, rubbing small circles with my thumb, letting my tears stream down my face. "I love you..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will be up shortly! R&R =]_

_xxxxx_


	3. Her eyes wide and fixed on me

Really short chapter, but I'm going away for a few days and wont have the wonders of the internet, so I'm putting this little bit up =}

Enjoy! Hope you like it! A big massive THANKS to all who have reviewed its really nice to see people are reading my fiction =]

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I lay still, my body pale and motionless. My mind pooling with tourment. I heard Esme leave the room, the others closely behind her. Esme had left, I guesses to refresh her self, Bella in tow for support, id heard that much. Their muffled footsteps so recognisable. Alice wanted to see if leaving the house would make her "see" again, and naturally Jasper had followed, leaving me with Edward. It was a daunting task for him, id taken care of him nearly a century ago, and now in a way he was returning the favour. Plus Edward was the most useful.

_Edward_, I thought, my thoughts were strained and rasped. My attention was purely on him. He looked at me concerned. I raised my hand. It shook slightly. _I'm so cold_. Edward said nothing, he grabbed a blanket from the wardrobe, one that was there purely for Nessie, and threw it over me in one swoop, trying to create as little breeze as possible. The same chill shot through my body as it had done moments earlier, I shook under the blanket, despite its thickness, not a good sign. I opened my eyes, the light blinded me gaze, I winced and looked at Edward. His face full of dismay and distress.

"Edward?" My voice was scratchy. "What's wrong?"

"Y-Your Eyes?" He swallowed. "They…They're pooling…no curdling… a mix of grey and red…they wont stop swirling…"

I frowned. _Sorry._

"Don't worry it will help us…" He half smiled half grimaced. "Don't speak if it hurts…It'll make me a little more useful"

_You are useful my son, don't you ever think other wise_. I almost scolded.

"Sorry Dad" He smirked and I forced a half smile. The chill ran down my spine once more. I could feel my body shaking more, _It cant be building up again. _

"Carlisle?" Edward inquired looked horrified. "Your eyes…they're going faster"

I hauled my eyes shut, and clenched my jaw. _This is so wrong._

"Carlisle?" Edward pressed, raising his voice. I had to change the subject.

_Esme…Is she alright?_

"Carlisle…"

_Edward please? _

"Yes she-…"

Before he could finish his sentence I grunted and the whole of my body convulsed in pain, like a bolt of electricity had been shot through me. I growled uncontrollably and threw my head into the pillow. Panting. A gut wrenching mix of a snarl and a hiss brewed in my throat, I bared my teeth, which just seemed to amplify the horrific sound. I clenched my Jaw. A cold sweat broke out across my forehead, and like before, my body froze.

_I'm so sorry Edward. What ever it is…it's attacking me…every time it…it gets stronger. To start with it was only a small headache, or a thumping in my head..._

"Wait…This was starting before?"

_Yes…maybe I should have told you, but I thought maybe it was just one of those things…you know how your mother worries; I didn't want to harm her…_

"I understand Carlisle…you fought it before…I know you can do it" Edward held my hand, my weak grip, childlike. He looked down at my hand and carefully spoke. "Carlisle…before…did you really mean it…were you, were you going to give up"

_I didn't know what was going on…I…couldn't hear anything, then I felt Esme, and something kicked in, and I heard you…and…and I fought back. But I have no idea what is going on. All I know is, I've never seen this before, in humans, let alone our kind. I don't know if it's a power or if it's an illness. _I thought, opening my eyes once more.

"Bella tried her shield, it would block it, surely…and who would want to use a power against you?"

"The Volturi…" Alice said walking back into the room, her face fearful. Her eyes wide and fixed on me.


	4. You're Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own them…grrrr…if I did I'd love it =]

Sorry for no update for a while, ive been revising for exams and stuff and I just haven't had any good ideas how to continue…well I hope this is good! =] enjoy R&R!

=]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***Jasper POV***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood next to Alice at the foot of Carlisle's Bed. Our hands intertwined softly, but so very tightly. Everyone was so tense I dare not play with their emotions, I decided to think back to what had happened in the last half an hour that we had disappeared in, mainly for Ed's sake, but also so I could get my head around what had happened.

_Carlisle lay, even paler than usual, if that was possible, motionless. He's my father, I can't loose him. I watched Alice and Edward exchange a nod before she span dragging me with her and started sprinting from the house, she let go of my hand, knowing id catch up in no time. We ran. The wind blowing back in our faces, spat rain would have felt like ice daggers to our skin, but I could hardly feel them at all. I was so determined to get to where ever Alice was running to I completely ignored the sudden burning in my throat as we past a group and hikers and the one who had a bloody arm. It was then I heard what Alice was following. Pats. Pats on the forest floor. Not like Jakes and the other 'dogs', but like our own. We were following one of our own? Someone was out here, is this what Alice was seeing, Carlisle's tormentor?_

_She stopped sharply. I looked to her. She started again running off in the other direction, my concentration on her almost sent me, hurtling into a large oak, didn't want that to happen again. Emmet would never let it go. 'Do that again' he'd said 'and ill have to issue you a RUIA' of course I was blank on what the hell that had meant, Edward seemed to know naturally, and he'd laughed. 'Running Under the Influence of Alice' he'd finally enlightened me nearly a decade later._

Edward shot me an odd look, and smirked. Then turned his attention back to Alice.

_Sorry…off track…We continued running, when suddenly Alice disappeared and the patting stopped, I could hear the one we were chasing, I crouched protectively in a bush out of sight, the strange thing was, I could hear a heart beat, but not like Bella's had once been, nor like Neisse's was . It was the slowest beat I'd ever heard, like a slow tap dripping. Like it skipped every 7 beat. It got louder gradually. They were behind me. They had to be Vampire, there was not way it was a wolf. I turned to see the runner about to jump on me when Alice leapt from the bush slightly farther away from where I was perched, pulling the person from the air and sending them both crashing to the floor._

_Alice stood straightening her self and brushing of any mud or grass she'd acquired in her leap. The leap that was so strong, yet so graceful. The runner lay on the floor, what seemed like for ages, when suddenly they started coughing. The sun broke though the canopy and lit the forest around us making the small clearing more visible. We looked at the runners who sat before us, in a heap. Her blond hair glistened in the sunlight Alice knelt down in front and the runner looked up. She looked to Alice pleading._

"_Don't hurt me…please; I came to help you, to warn you… please…" She looked like she was on the verge of tears._

_Fire burned in my throat. What was she doing there…wait.. warn us about what?_

"_Warn us about what?" I growled walking towards Alice, clenching my fists. What did she want?_

"_Jazz, don't." she hissed, Jeez what had I done? _

_"Who are you?" i asked her, grtting my teeth, and pushing my hair from my face._

_The girl span round from her position to look both of us in the eyes. She looked nervous. "_

_I'm Jessica, Well Jess" She sounded concerned "I'm 18, well technically I'm 35…I'm from England originally, but I was on holiday in Italy with my parents about 17 years ago when we were offered a tour of the most glorious palace I'd ever seen, then I just remember waking up in a room, with this really ghostly guy with black hair, it was Aro. He told me what had happened and the power I had, he wanted me to lure people to their deaths, so he could…yeah you know… I did for a while, but I just couldn't take it after a few years,, knowing this had happened to me, but I'd escaped death, and they wouldn't, so I ran, I found you guys."_

"_Pardon?" I said again grtting my teeth._

"_I saw you with Carlisle. Aro had spoken of Carlisle and the powers he had held in his coven, and he sent me to retrieve them…"_

_I couldn't contiain my anger anymore, she was helping Aro ruin our family, again. I pounced on Jess, pinning her down to the floor, anger raging through the hole of my body._

"_What makes you think you can split our family" I growled. "What makes you so special?"_

"_I make people forget." She looked away from me .She wriggled, and tried to throw me off. "I'm still half human, I can walk around in sun, Aro doesn't know why I am what I am, but he wanted Carlisle's gift so to say, his knowledge and you others merely to add to his collection, me making you all forget who you were and the way you lived by, would…would help him…and the others...Esme, Rosalie and Emmet...he would have killed...He's using Carlisle as bait." _

"_What's Happening to Carlisle!?" I shouted as she squirmed in my grip._

" _Aro has many of us hidden, with many gifts, my younger brother being his favourite, looking much like Aro himself, both driven by power and the need to be in control, my brother has the ability to 'curse' others, to give them illness, to kill them."_

"_HOW DID HE DO THIS?" I roared, some brat was killing Carlisle._

"_He poisoned a deer that Carlisle hunted… Carlisle wouldnt have known, the smell wouldn't have been affected" She said paniced. She looked into my eyes. I looked into hers, I was suddenly filled with guilt, she'd come to help surely. I let go off her and jumped back. "I was there with him when he did it, I didn't want him to, so I ran. Aro does it because he knows Carlisle will seek access to the library, thousands of years of our history, he knows you'd play right into his hands...wanting the best for your family, he's using your strenght as a unit, as a weakness."_

_I looked down at her as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She was truley ashamed of what she had done._

"_Jasper she's telling the truth." Alice said as we helped her up. _

_"Come back with us. Please" I said as Alice said took her hand. _

_We all sprinted back. When we arrived back at the house we left Jess with the newly arrived Emmet and left to tell the others._

Edward nodded as Alice too finished telling the story. We all looked to Carlisle as he sat shocked. We still weren't sure, what was wrong with Carlisle, but now we had to Jess to help.

Esme ran to Carlisle's side, and gripped his hand, he sat up, using all the strength he had grunting. He kissed her forehead. Wincing, tears streaming down his face. We all felt the same stomach dropping, heart stopping jolt.

"Te quiero Esme, tú eres mi angel, mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida."

I looked to Edward confused, as well as the others. We'd all taken French or German at the schools. _What does that mean Ed?_

"Their wedding vows were in Spanish, Carlisle had gone to Spain with her a week before so they adapted the vows at the last minute. He said 'I love you Esme, you are my angel, my soul, my heart and my life."

We all knew how much this was tearing them apart. He kissed her once more, I could feel he was using all his strength and it tore me apart, I gripped Alice's hand tighter, I'd never live with out her.

She gripped his face, shock covered her own. "Carlisle…" she stumbled over the word. " What colour we're your eyes when you were human?"

"Blue…I remember because my father would tell me how they were so much like my mothers. Why?"

"Oh my darling…no" she sighed, nuzzling into his neck.

"Whats happened?" Carlisle asked us all searching our faces for answers, but getting shock. "Edward…what has your mother seen?"

"We all can see it Carlisle" He replied. "Your eyes are blue…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SO what you think? like it?

let me know =] sorry again for no update, and to those who've reviewed!!!

Chap dedicated to 'Jess-Tyson' because of her love for Jasper

xxxxxxx


	5. Changing

**Disclaimer: Dont own it...or them...only Jess =]**

**Next chap up quickly cause i had a sudden burst of writing, and im now writing six =]**

hope you like it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bella POV**

Carlisle's mouth opened. "My eyes…are blue?"

Esme scrabbled around in the drawers beside her, and snatched a mirror from the middle one. Carlisle took if from her and reluctantly raised it to meet his face. He seemed to have the same reaction I had gone through when I'd first seen my new reflection. Shock. Complete and utter disbelief at what was staring back and him. Who he'd come to recognise. He touched his face, in disbelief "My skin, it's so much pinker..."

Esme nodded solemnly, and stroked his hand, taking the mirror from him.

"He's used the trasformazione umana maledizione." The girl I assumed to be Jess said as she emerged from the corner, I'm guessing the fact we all span ran to meet her gaze, meant that it was all of us and not just me who hadn't heard her enter.

Carlisle was the only one not to react. He stared, grimacing at something, with his hand pressed deeply in his neck. I would have asked what was wrong when Jess continued.

"It translates as the 'human transformation curse', Aro finds it quite useful when he wants to destroy his enemies…" She scowled at the thought.

"Why are you here?" Emmet asked bitterly folding his bulky arms. "Why are you so eager to help?"

She walked towards Carlisle, and as in synchronisation we all moved to form a protective barrier in front of him, much like they family had when James had gone to attack me on the baseball field. Well all except for Alice and Edward. They simple stood unmoved. The others took it as a sign, and back down. Jess looked to Esme. Esme shot her a menacing look from her unmoved current position, sat in front of Carlisle, like a mother deer defends her young. Esme wasn't the sort of person to get irate, well I didn't think she was.

"I'm here _Emmet_, because I want to stop Aro from destroying more Covens, from destroying Families, Love, and getting what he wants, I want to get my bother back from him, make my brother forget the evil Aro has placed in him. And in order to help my self I need to help you."

"What are you Jessica?" Carlisle asked weakly.

"As I'm sure Alice and Jasper have already told you, I'm not totally Vampire." She told Carlisle, her voice respectful; she looked down to her hands and showed Carlisle in the sunlight. "My Skin does not shine like yours does, it has its paleness, but still its warmth and slight colour, my heart beats and is the reason for my living, my skin is not tough like yours, it is strong, but not strong enough to stop fatal injuring occurring to myself. My diet varies between animal blood and human food."

Carlisle nodded and smiled weakly, I assumed her was thanking her for explaining and trying to ease the tension.

**Carlisle POV**

I smiled at Jess, hoping my reaction to her would ease the family's tension. It seemed to work, Emmet, Jasper and Alice left the room with her, to go to what sounded like the kitchen, I looked at the small slit of light that bleached the room. It lit mine and Esmes room, making the creamy walls glow warm yellow. So I was turning human again. For so long when I'd first been turned wanted to be human, but now everything was fine, now everyone in my family was happy, things were going wrong again. Jess was trying to help, and she'd be of a great help to us all, even if everyone didn't see it right now.

"I'll go get Nessie and Rose, they should know what's going on, I'll be back soon." She said walking to me; she kissed my cheek, then Esme, then Edward.

She left though the bay windows, to the left of the bed, barley moving the curtain as she left, using the quickest route to the car. Edward sat staring at Esme. I assumed they were having a conversation so to say as he nodded and shook his head. He opened the curtains then stood, looking at me in horror.

"Carlisle…its happening so quickly…"

I followed his gaze and saw than as the sun covered my exposed skin. I followed the diamonds as they vanished from my skin, like the sun was causing thousands of tiny explosions, leaving the warmth of blood behind, blood waiting to be pumped around my now changing body. I had to get out of bed. If it was happening, I was going to help it, I was going to get it over and done with. Speed the process up. I climbed from the bed. Standing fully in the warm sun. The wave grew stronger, surging through my body. Like thousands of vibrations. My head span uncontrollably. And the same build up I'd felt so many times today raged in my chest. The same pain burning in my head, and blazing against my neck causing a growl to emerge in my throat. Something brewed inside me. The room seemed to be filled with light, bright white light. I couldn't feel my legs anymore as I doubled over myself and lurched forward I felt the hard carpeted floor hit my head. I rolled on my back, gasping. Air burned as it entered my throat and lungs. Like fire scorched. My chest thumped. The pain was my organs. The organs that had been restless for more than three hundred years. We're being forced back into action. I heard the worried shriek of my darling wife, the concerned shout of my loyal son, the muffled dropping of utensils and stifled broken laughs from the kitchen, the pats of my dedicated family and the girl who had come to save us. I heard the car containing my precious grand daughter and beloved daughters and they pulled recklessly up in the drive, not letting the car even stop as they exited the Volvo. I stared up to the ceiling, the room spinning, I could feel my body go limp, my limbs sprawled out. Then I heard it. I felt it.

My heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.Hope it was ok =]

Next chap be up in the next few days =]

x xxxxxxx


	6. Being Human

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the rights to the song Come What May, Just the plot._

_**A/N: This chapters a lot longer than the others, but it flows. Hope you enjoy. Keep R&Ring, muchly appreciated.**_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* __**Carlisle POV **__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I must have passed out. Friday…Wait I'd been out for Four days? _I thought as I opened my eyes. My heart thumped in my ears. _Something you're going to get used to for a while_. I rubbed my eyes. _Human_. I laughed. I felt fine again. Just jet lagged, travelling at 70mph a day then slowing down to 2 was going to take some adjusting to. Of course there was the no hunting part now too, no blood. Just food. There was so much on offer now, and then there were of course other things like sleep, and well, intimacy with Esme: well the lack of it. That of course would be dangerous for me. _Great now I sound like a wimp. I'm 23 in 2009._ I sighed. No one was in the room, well I couldn't hear them, I could only hear what sounded like the shower running. I assumed it was raining, who would shower. I sat up looking around, letting my eyes adjust to the room. It was early morning, about 5am. I'd go to work today, if Jess said nothing else would come of this. If Esme would let me.

The chair beside me was vacant, I had guessed someone had been sat there before, and had left seeing that I was fine, instead sat a pile of things I'd need. A toothbrush, soap, towel, razor. I got out of mine and Esmes bed, the first time anyone had slept in it. I smirked and sighed. I walked to the drawers, I felt so slow, like I was moving in slow motion. Looking into the mirror Esme had placed there years ago, I saw myself. My eyes deep blue pools, my slightly less defined face, tired, my stubbled cheeks. I was definitely not attempting to shave just yet. I looked like me still, just less like me, not 'perfect'. I gritted my teeth and studied them closely. They were flat, and as white as they had been before, they just looked slightly crooked. Not that it was too noticeable, to others anyway, but to me it was. Normal. Human.

I grabbed some old denim jeans, I probably hadn't worn since the 70's, but Alice had said they were fashionable today, even for '30' year olds. I grabbed some underwear and a baby blue collared shirt, Esmes favourite, and walked into the bathroom. I placed them down beside the basin and brushed my teeth. Didn't want morning breath. I put the brush on the small shelf with the toothpaste and realised I could still hear the pounding of water, just louder now. I took the hoody, that I'd assumed Esme had put on me, off and walked towards the door to the small room, only Esme would use this shower. I opened the cream door and there she sat. My heart stopped. She sat, cuddling her knees, still in the clothes I'd seen her in before. She didn't look to me. She stared forward at the floor, her clothes drenched, her hair dark, her makeup smudged. I walked towards the shower; she still didn't look up to me. She knew I was there, she chocked on dry tears. I sat beside her. Ignoring the water pounding down on me, my hair sticking to my head and face. My white top going practically see through, my black trousers becoming heavy on my legs. I looked to her, she looked so fragile.

I sat against the wall much like her but with my elbows balanced on my knees, my head against the wall. Esme leant her head on my shoulder and gripped my arm. Clutching it, feeling the decreasing warmth. She was so distraught, she loved too much, and she just ended in pain. Worry.

"There's not way out of this is there?" She whispered her voice cracking, looking to me, her eyes wide and golden.

I rested my head on hers and took her hand. "Love, there is, I…we will find a way, no one is tearing us apart, no one is breaking our family, we stopped Aro before, we will again… Why are you in the shower love?"

"There isn't a way, we have to go to them Carlisle, If we try turn you, it will kill you, Jess said this transformation means only the transformer can change them, and if Aro comes here, he will kill you…you're human…you know too much.." She worked her self up again.

"Esme please…we will find a way I promise you, we will find a way" I soothed her, and possibly myself.

"Carlisle, I can't loose you, I just can't…" She sobbed. I stopped her and took her in my arms, holding her tightly, placing my hand over her head, rocking slightly, keeping her close to me. I shivered; she made the water so icy.

"Esme…you will not loose me, not now, not ever…don't think such things love." I lifted her head so I could look her in the eyes. I promised her the day we wed, that I'd love her till my dying day; I didn't think that day would come. Ever. Let alone this soon.

"Never knew I could feel like this.... like I've never seen the sky... before, want to vanish inside your kiss…" I sang, my voice croaking with my tears. Our song, our song so we knew what ever was happening, however bad things got we remembered our love, remembered we could be strong together. "Seasons may change; winter to spring...But I love you, until the end of time"

Her sobs decreased as she began to whisper. "Come what may, Come what may,I will love you until my dying day."

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..." She joined me our voices weak, pained and whispered in union. "Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, It all revolves around you" She looked to me, placing her hand on my chest, as the water ran down our faces.

"And there's no mountain too high, No river too wide... Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide...but I love you, I love you, until the end until the end of time." She calmed in my grip and nuzzled into my chest. "Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day"

Her body relaxed in my embrace."Love, Why are you in here?"

"I went hunting, because of you and your scent, you smell so sweet, and I didn't want to give anymore reason for trouble, not that I would attack you, I have a lot of self control. But I don't want the risk, and I got to my 5th deer and I just got so distraught I couldn't concentrate. Every time I caught one, all I saw was your face, I felt so dirty; all I could see was your blood… all over my hands…in my body, and I wouldn't come off"

I rubbed her hand with my own, letting the water fall over us still. "Better?" I asked.

She nodded.

"How long have you been in here darling?" I asked her trying to keep her calm.

"One…maybe two days, I forget, Edward gave up trying to get me out after the first 3 hours." She said her voice showing her distance from herself.

"Esme…" I said sounding disappointed, I didn't want to her to assume I was, so I gripped her tighter, rubbing her arm. Not that she would feel cold; the water was probably warm to her. Even though it wasn't to me, I shivered again, Goosebumps shot across my skin.

"Carlisle your cold…" She whimpered worriedly.

"I'm fine." I lied kissing her head, letting my lips linger, resting my chin on her head, letting silent tears roll down my face, moving closer to her body. "I'm fine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes" Jess said to Edward, Alice and Jasper as I emerged from mine and Esmes bedroom buttoning up my shirt. Not the blue one i had planned to wear. That was now in sheds on the floor, the jeans has somehow survived "Yes he can, there isn't anything else after this now."

I assumed they were debating me going to work. I walked past them and headed towards Esme. She looked to me, and then quickly back down to the toast she was preparing for me.

"Here" she said pushing the plate towards me as I sat down on a stool in front of her, she didn't lift her head.

"Love? What's wrong"I asked lifting the toast, and taking a bite. It tasted alright, satisfying my hunger.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have tempted you like that…I should have had more control..." She walked away ashamed, I grabbed her hand to stop her, but of course that was a ridiculous idea, as I pulled myself off the stool, and crashed down into the floor. Pain shot through my body. I grunted. _What on earth? Oh…wait…_

"You should have known better dad" Edward joked as he picked me up from the floor. "Look at the state of you…you look worse than Bella did our first time…"

I heard Bella giggle behind us. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to her" She said running after Esme.

My face dropped as I assessed myself in the mirror. Great, a cut lip, a cut eye. I pressed my right side, bad idea, I shouted in pain. _A broken rib, oh common. My fist day being human in three centuries and I'm already as bad as Bella was._ Bruises covered my wrists and a few round my neck. _My neck. My scar had gone._

"What do you mean?" Edward asked mimicking my puzzled gaze in the reflection.

"Where I was changed…the scars gone…" I ran my fingers over where it had once been.

" Yeah, process heals you like it does before, leaving what you were before…" Jess said looking at me.

"Exactly how many times has this happened before?" I asked her.

"6…"She replied solemnly. " A whole coven was destroyed."

"Grandpa?" Nessie said emerging from her room, her voice sounded distressed. She ran to my side, throwing her arms around me. "Oh grandpa"

"Hey…Hey no tears, you'll start me off" I said, remembering the truth in these words now, before she would laugh, telling me how it wasn't true.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" she asked intrigued and shocked looking at my bruises and cuts. Of course I wasn't going to tell her, she did not need to know what adults got up to until the right time, though by now, I'd expect her to know being in a house full of 'horny vampires'.

"I had a little accident sweetheart, but I'm fine." I told her, kissing her head. "Go get dressed, and i'll drop you off at Jakes on the way to Work…Assuming I can go that is?" I looked to Jess and Edward.

"You can but I advise you take someone with you, for safety, you'll need a story…" Jess said.

"I don't want you to go to work Carlisle" Esme squeaked appearing at my side.

"I know you don't love, but I have to, I need to do something." I said softly. "I'll take Ed with me, he can be my sitter, did anyone ring to tell the hospital about my absence?"

"I rang Dr Parker." Bella said as she joined Edward's side, she'd gotten to know the doctor from her past trips to the hospital. "I said you had a family emergency, and he was fine with it, he said you deserved some time off."

"Okay, thanks Bella." I smiled to her. She smiled awkwardly back, she seemed as worried as everyone.

"Let's go then" I said looking at the clock, 7_am. _That would be fine; I could get back for dinner at 8 with Nessie and Jake. Edward smirked as Nessie joined us. I kissed Esme as she reluctantly let got of me and walked down to my Mercedes.

"Grandpa, ill run to jakes, I don't mind the rain. Could you collect me on the way home?"

"Sure sweetheart." I said as she gave her father and me a kiss before running off.

"Want me to drive grandpa?" He played, trying to be light hearted.

"I can drive Ed, I'm not old, Just human." I smiled. "Besides its raining, you crash, I die…"

He grimaced and sniggered. "To soon for those sort of jokes Carlisle"

"Sorry" I apologised as I climbed in the passenger seat waving to my family who stood watching me out the window. Everything looked as different as we went down the drive. Id been down it a thousand times, and it looked completely different through these eyes. The drive to the hospital was quiet, as I flicked through radio stations looking for anything, to listen to but before long we pulled up at the hospital and parked in my space.

"What's the story for the state I look?" I asked looking at my self in the reflection of the mirror; I looked so tired, so stressed and beaten up.

"Well I was thinking, let them make their own decisions? May give us some much needed humour"

"Sure why not" Edward did have good ideas. He smiled.

We got out the car and walked into the building, peoples reactions were mixed, some not fused at my entrance others shocked to see me so scruffy. Others shocked by my beaten state. I ignored it. Edward seemed amused by what they were all thinking.

"You want to go on?" I said, he shook his head and stayed by my side. I turned my attention to the receptionist, as she nattered on the phone, smiling like I normally did.

"One Minute Doctor Cullen." She smiled back and subtly began to gawp at Edward. _Did they do this with all of us? _I saw Edward nod in the corner of my eye, and laughed. _Ouch..._ He looked at me concerned.

"Ribs…" I muttered under my breath wincing.

"Doctor Cullen!" the receptionist beamed as she put the phone down, smiling. "You're back! Oh my gosh Are you alright?" She studied me.

"Hi Sara, Yeah I'm fine." I told her trying to smile. "Have you got the key to my locker, I've left them at home?" I said patting my pockets, sighing.

"Sure Doctor Cullen." She sounded sad, almost sympathetic. "Is there anything else you need Doctor Cullen?"

I thought for a second. "Is Doctor Parker around?"

"Yes he is, would you like me to go get him?"

"Yes please if you could do, I'll wait here for him if that's fine." She nodded and left the desk.

Edward was smirking.

"What?" I asked slightly smirking.

"Oh nothing…they're all jumping to pretty drastic conclusions." He told me.

"Really? Like what?" I asked. He was about to reply when Don Parker turned the corridor, Sara at his side, his signature whistle ringing down the corridor, his white hair and beard making him look like Santa, but after a trim. He walked down to me smiling warmly.

"Carlisle!" His voice boomed. "Everything okay old chap? You don't look to good? Family sorted out?"

I smiled weakly and walked down to meet him half way. Edward followed closely. "Yeah I guess you could say that Don."

"Oh hope everything's ok old chap." He looked at his watch. "Better run, if you need to go sort things out at home, then feel free to go immediately, just let me know."

I nodded and walked away, getting my office keys from my locker along with my coat, I let myself and Edward in the door and looked at the reports I had yet to finish from the week before. The head ache had stopped me before. It wouldn't now.

"You know they're quite the gossiping bunch?" He said smirking at me, lounging on the sofa in the corner. He had to keep the teenager image up after all.

"How do you mean?" I asked taking the largish collage picture frame that sat on my desk of full of pictures of the family. The ones Edward had done using some age sort of aging software to make it look like the kids when they were younger. And then of course there were of course the ones of myself and Esme's wedding. Well, the photo we took for our wedding prop. Our happy faces. Our loving eyes. I turned my attention back to Edward. But then he'd known I'd been distracted by the frame._ Sorry. Carry on._

"Well the three nurses stood outside…They're making it look like they're talking about that chart, the brunette one has in her hand, but they're actually talking you…"

I looked to them and then back to the file. I was curious. "In what sense?"

"Well they think that you look like that because you've left Esme, well that she kicked you out, and that ' the big brother', I'm guessing they're referring to Emmet there, hit you because cheated on her."

I shock my head moaning. "Do they have nothing better to do with their day?"

"Apparently not…" Edward said waving to the nurses, flustering them as they scattered, walking off in different directions. "Oh dear I scared them"

I sighed suddenly feeling very sick. Edwards face changed suddenly, to deathly concern. "Carlisle"

"I think I'm going to…" My hand shot to my mouth as I darted from my office door, my stomach muscles contracted, causing me to wince as my ribs ached even more. Luckily the men's room was practically next to my office.

I grunted in pain violently throwing up into the nearest toilet I could get to. I coughed violently. It stopped as soon at it had come, I left the cubicle to see Edward stood gravely in the corner then with no explanation, he ran from his place and out the window opposite the door , seconds later Don entered. I walked to the mirror ignoring his presence and stared at myself. My hair hung over my head. I splashed water in my face, pushing my hair back with the water that covered my hands. I rested my hands on the counter, one either side of the sink as I began to cough violently again, this time a metallic tasting liquid filled my mouth. _ Blood. I didn't need more trouble._ I spat into the sink and watched the red liquid whirl round the basin with water.

"Carlisle?" Don asked me softly placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok son?"

I shook my head. " I don't think I am…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope that wasn't too long, =S

That's it for now…haven't written anymore yet! Enjoy!

Thank you to all the lovely people who are reading and liking and reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Bathroom Floor

Disclaimer: don't own it! Only jess! And the plot!

Thanks for all the reviews and feedback I'm getting its great!

Just to let you all know! I adore Carlisle, as I've seen some reviewers have been saying about him, yes I love him! So don't worry! I'm a horrible author towards him, but I do love him! *rant over*

p.s I don't mean to treat him that bad = [

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Carlisle POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Carlisle?" Don asked me softly placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok son?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I am…"

I moved and sat against the cold white tiled wall, looking up to the ceiling and closing my tired eyes.

"Carlisle? What's happened lad?" He said sitting beside me. I sighed; _maybe it was going to be easier to pretend Esme had kicked me out_.

"And I don't believe for one minute it's what those gossiping nurses keep spreading…"

I opened my eyes looking at him. "They're spreading it?"

He nodded. "You're son leaving in the state he did, just gave them more to run with."

I groaned coughing again. "I love Esme; I'd never leave her, or hurt her like they're saying I would. We've been through so much together, why would they think I'd cheated on her?"

" Carlisle In the six years you've worked here son, I've never seen someone love another person so much, I know you love your wife, I know you wouldn't leave her or vice versa."

I nodded, glad that Don had my back, and suddenly it didn't seem as bad anymore.

"But what ever it is that's put you in this state, what ever you've been through in the past couple days, I think you really should get yourself checked out, you shouldn't be coughing up blood my friend and you know that"

"Could you do it Don?" I asked him. "I don't want even more spreading than necessary."

He nodded standing offering me his hand to help me up.

"I'll wait outside for you, clean yourself up son." He said walking out as I moved to the mirror as he closed the door shaking his head. Don had been like a father to me since I had been here, and I trusted him most out the everyone who was in this darn hospital right now.

That's when I saw the person in to mirror. What I had become. My eyes tired and bloodshot. My face on the verge of becoming a beard. A small amount of blood trickled from my nose. A rash starting to emerge on my neck where my scar had been. What was going on…I thought jess had said this was it…maybe there was something more. Maybe the whole thing wasn't over, what if she'd missed something. I coughed again. The air burned my throat as it pushed its way out of my lungs and into my mouth. My head span, nausea was talking over again, creeping back. _Am I even going to make it out this dam Bathroom? _

I cursed as more coughing rattled my fragile body, I missed my life, so long had I wondered what it could have been like to stay human, not in a regretful way, I'd never regretted my life since my family had taken route, and now I had the opportunity to have my human self back, I wanted to send that away again. I had to go to Italy, without my family, I was going to fight for them, but Alice would see this…but then on the other hand maybe she wouldn't she, she wasn't have much luck with her visions lately. I would go, with Jess, Tonight. Last minute flight, so the others wouldn't know, so I could face the Volturi one final time…make a deal with them, leave my family alone for once and for all. I stood straight slightly proud of my plan. Again a cough distressed my body, I let go of the counter. Bad idea. The room span as I saw don re-enter, running to catch me as I fell. The cold floor cracked against my head, stopping the spinning. I saw dons face above mine, blurred.

"Carlisle!" He Shouted.

My eyes began to roll into the back of my head.

"Carlisle…stay awake…" His fingers raced to my throat, he pressed…_oh yeah I have a pulse…_

"SOMEONE! I NEED HELP IN HERE! …Carlisle! Carlisle! " He shouted. I think he kicked the door open from where he sat. I heard the patting of feet, and a 'clunk' of something.

I groaned. His face becoming more blurry. I felt weaker by the second.

"Carlisle Son! Don't you dare...Fight!" His voice beginning to become a hush.

"What's happening?" A woman's voice asked.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest." Don said his voice calmish. _Of course I was. My head had been so caught up in this mess I'd forgotten my job, my way of living._

I was barely awake when I felt my shirt being ripped open, buttons popping off, rolling on the floor, still it would give Alice the chance to go shopping. I smirked in my mind. The cold metal paddles we placed on my chest, one directly above my slowing heart.

"CLEAR" Dons voice boomed, my body convulsed. "Dammit Carlisle!"

_Why wasn't my body reacting, was I really that weak?_

"CLEAR!"

The Bolt of electricity shot through my body sending all muscles into contraction, the whole of my body arched backwards, a groan escaped my lungs, but still no improvement, the beeping gradually getting slower in my ear._ Was I really going to die on the floor of a hospital bathroom? Was i really going to die._

"CARLSILE CULLEN!" Don shouted, now sounding like he was on the verge of tears. The beeping slowed even more…the paddles went though my body again, hitting my like a truck, again i grunted. It was painful, i was in a semi concious state. _Was this the idea...torture me to death...wouldn't surpise me with the Voturi...maybe this was their way of getting to my family...though my destruction._

Another Shock...

"Carlisle….No…." A hushed whisper from a frantic friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I think I'm abusing him now…I don't mean it! Honestly…=[

Hope that was okay…

Sorry about the mix match chapter length, it helps when naming if they follow one theme =]

Xxxxxxx


	8. Dreaming

_**A.N **_

_**Hi all!**_

_**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm not going to give excuses, so basically it's been writers block and the shock of starting college. But I'm doing nothing at the moment and thought this was an ideal time to carry on with Carlisle.**_

_**Thank You to everyone who's been reviewing this story, again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner so I hope you think the waits been worth it.**_

_**Enjoy and R&R, **_

_**Much love!**_

_**Hannah =] x x**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Jess ;) and the idea…if I owned twilight…well…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_=][=_

_The lights were so bright, making everything around me pale and barely recognizable. I could feel the grass beneath my bare feet, the soft trouser material sway in the breeze, as I start to run. I blink. Darkness._

_Constant tapping. Rhythmic thumps. Cold Hands. Eyes Fluttering. Silent exit._

"_What happened Don?" An angel's voice chimes._

"_We think he may have had a heart attack..." Concerned laces every word as darkness surrounds me once more._

_Bright Burning light reflecting of lime green grass. A White shirt and beige waist coat. The grass tickles my feet. I look up to the trees on the other side of this meadow. There she is. Like a Forest pixie she emerges. Ringlet hair. Bright Eyes. Cream lace and silk dress that flows as she begins to run to me. I blink._

"_He's going to be ok though? Isn't he?" She whines hushed._

"_We just don't know…At the moment we don't know Esme, We believe that he may have experienced _Cardiogenic shock, his heart has been damaged so much that it is unable to supply enough blood to the organs of the body. But it makes no sense for someone with Carlisle's fitness to experience this so suddenely. A large section of his heart muscle no longer moves well or does not move at all, this makes no sense its like it hasn't been beating for years."

She gasps.

"He has no brain, liver or kidney damage so the out look is good, we may have caught this early enough to help him Esme."

"Whats….whats his chances?"

"The death rate rangers between 50-75%...but we don't know if its that serious Esme." His footsteps echo as he leaves her.

_I blink. More like centuries I smirk. I look up. She's right in front of me. Smiling. Beautiful. Elegant. I run my finger along her face to her chin. Smirks. Evil flashes into her eyes. They are no longer the entrancing golden topaz. They are red. Blood red. She places her hand on my shoulder still smiling then squeezes. I hear cracking. Like no other sound I have ever heard. But I feel nothing. The cracking grows louder and echoes through the valley. I fall to my knees. Still nothing. I look into her eyes. It is no longer my darling. It is Evil._

"_Carlisle?" I hear her call. But the woman in front of me keeps her mouth still she said nothing. _

_She snarls at me as the Volturi Watch my body be broken by the one i love. A child in a white gown walks to my side. He's crying. His blond hair smimmers in the sun coming through the skylight. He looks into my face. Its me. My hands covered in blood. He looks to me._

_"I didnt mean to make this happen daddy...its not my fault...he tantrums and falls to the floor at my feet...I just want Esme."_

"_Carlisle?" Again her chime rings through my head. And then I see her face. The face i saw the first time i met her. She walks to my younger selfs side and she takes him away, saying his name as they walk. Tears fall down my cheeks as she leaves me. Darkness. M_y eys flutter my eyes. Esme is sat on the side of my bed, smiling. Tears line her eyes.

"Carlisle" She sighs relieved. "Oh my god Carlisle"

She falls to my chest and I feel as if a feather has fallen on me. She falls in sync with my breathing, holding her breathe at the sight of the needle that penetrates my once hard skin. We lay there in peace and serenity.

"Carlisle….they think…they think you had a heart attack…" her information shocked me even though id heard it in my dopamined state. Her head hung. "And they think that you could…you could have a rupture in your heart…because of the …"

I hushed her holding her at tightly as my frail self could. "They don't know how bad it is…and whether you need to have a pace maker…"

"Darling…I love you so much…I truly do…I cant…I cant image you not being here…we have to do something."

"Shhhh" I soothed. "You've seen me awake…just….get the others please love, I want to see them, including jess."

She nodded and left. I love my family. More than anything in my life. And they were not going to suffer for what has happened. I had at least 15 minutes before they would return. I called the nurse asking her to retrieve don and he wrote down a note. He asked no questions. He knew there was more to us that we let on and obliged to be my hand in writing the letter I would convey to him. And would give it to Esme once I was discharged. No other time. This had to be sorted out. I was not going to give Aro his wish of claiming my children and my grand daughter. Whatever problem he had he would sort out with me. I knew the drugs and human naivety were causing me to be an irrational fool. But this had to be done. I had to go to italy with jess and sort this out, before anyone else got hurt.

*X*X*X*X*X

_Next Chapter should be after Edward left Carlisle. Severe writers block im so sorry again thanks for reading, _

Sorry its short

hope you liked =]


End file.
